Born from nature
by Hiroseki
Summary: Gaia has always been known as the spirit of the earth, mother of all people animals and things, but never truly a mother which is a birthright given to every woman that is born. What happens when the spirit of the earth decides she wants something for her
1. Chapter 1

**Born from Nature**

Summary: Gaia has always been known as the spirit of the earth, mother of all people animals and things, but never truly a mother which is a birthright given to every woman that is born. What happens when the spirit of the earth decides she wants something for herself in an event that will possibly be called the biggest miracle of the world?

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain planet nor any of its characters and they belong to whomever created the wonderful show.

It was a clear blue day on the planet called Earth, everything was alive happy and well, on an Island that lay somewhere in the center of the ocean the voices of young teenagers could be heard as A game of volleyball was in the mix. After having beaten the worlds villains the planeteers decided it was time for a little winding down time. Getting the okay from the spirit of the Earth the five teens cheered and went off to do what teens do, have fun. Gaia stood leaning against the edge of her crystal chamber watching the five have fun as she frowned a bit and brought a hand to her mouth. Having summoned and watch them grow up before her had stirred some feelings in the spirits body, ones she herself she wasn't capable of. The feeling of having children but never being able to bare her own, it made her heart ache, to know she couldn't have children, she had the Earth to protect that should have been enough, but it wasn't.

A few tears slipped from the spirits eyes as she watched her five children play their game. She blinked some seeing the youngest of the planeteers Ma-ti had alerted the others to something their eyes were on her for reasons she didn't even know.

"Hey Gaia are you ok?" Gi had asked worried.

"I'm alright why do you ask?" Gaia replied.

"Your crying, something wrong?" Linka asked with much the same concern as the others.

"Crying?" Gaia repeated placing a hand to her cheek feeling the stains of her tears as she looked at her fingers.

When had she started crying? She hadn't even realized she was doing so. She frowned some and looked at the planeteers and smiled some to calm their worried looks. "Don't worry I'm alright now some of the sand probably just got in my eyes is all. Go on and finish your game planeteers" She said.

The five blinked some and nodded figuring her reason was good enough as they went back to playing their game and Gaia walked back inside to her crystal chamber walking to the side of the chamber she sat down on her little makeshift bed and thought for a while. Seeing those five grow both mentally and physically made her want the thing she had always wanted even more. A child to call her own, though she would have to hide it from the planeteers for a while, at least until she was past her second month...no she wouldn't even tell them this was her child no one would know about it. But it wasn't like she could hide her pregnancy forever they would have to know sometime. She knew they would help her out through her pregnancy they were good children. It was time Gaia decided to do something for herself. She had done so much for the planet over the years, and many centuries it was time she did something for herself, something she had wanted for all eternity, her own child, something made of her flesh and blood a child she could raise on her own.

"My own baby." She sad softly as she closed her eyes and placed her hands against her stomach as she chanted.

"Spirits of the Wind,sea, sun, and stars I call upon you to grant my wish let this body of mine carry a life within, a pure life, that will be mine and mine alone, give me the strength to endure the pains when it is time for my life to be born into this world, please bless my body with a life, the life of a baby that will someday grow into a fine child and fight amongst my planeteers." She said as her body glowed and her eyes widened as a shock went through her body as she cried out in pain, her cries soon carrying to the ears of the five young hero's of the Earth as she fainted falling to the floor unconscious.

"That was Gaia, come on." Kwame said running with the others inside the crystal chamber as they gasped seeing Gaia on the floor.

"Gaia!" Ma-ti called running to her as he knealed down and lifted her up gently.

"Gaia hey come on wake up." Wheeler said.

"What happened to her, she was fine a minute ago." Linka said.

"Let's get her on her bed." Gi said as the planeteers helped lay Gaia on her bed as Gi ran off coming back with a bowl of warm water and cloth as as she placed it on Gaia's forehead.

"What now?" Linka asked near panicking.

"Calm down now everyone we wait and see." Kwame said as the planeteers sat by the bed waiting to see if Gaia would wake up.

A few hours later Gaia moaned lightly as Ma-ti opened his eyes and looked up. "Gaia?" He asked hopeful that she was awake.

"Mm...hey there..." Gaia said weakly as she opened her eyes halfway as they widened and she sat up looking around.

"Easy now its ok, we heard you scream and found you unconscious." Ma-ti said seeing the other planeteers asleep.

"Ma-ti could you...do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"Here, tell me if you sense anything with your powers." Gaia said taking Ma-ti's hand and placing it against her stomach.

"Alright." Ma-ti said a bit confused but did what he was asked. "Heart." He said as his ring glowed.

"What do you sense?" Gaia asked hopeful that her wish had been granted.

"Life...two of them, they aren't that strong yet but...Gaia are you?" Ma-ti asked surprised.

Gaia's eyes widened a bit as she brought a hand to her mouth. It worked, her wish had been granted she had been given two lives which made her even more happier. She looked down at her stomach and moved her hand from her mouth smiling some.

"I am now, but your the only one that can know about this, you can't tell the others Ma-ti...at least, not yet. I want to tell them myself but only once I know that they are safe." Gaia said smiling some as Ma-ti hugged her.

"We'll be here for you Gaia, always." Ma-ti said as Gaia hugged him back." I know Ma-ti I know." She said crying a bit.

A/N: Yay first chapter done...I wonder if anyone will read this, I hope they do I worked hard on the first chapter please review this story is an experiment right now and if you guys like it I'll update more.


	2. Exciting News

**Chapter 2:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet and the Planeteers nor do I make any money off of the series.

About a month has gone by since I found out about my two miracles growing inside of my body. I was so happy at first and I still am. I still have yet to tell the others, to tell the truth I'm a little afraid but my worries soon became joy when I thought of my Planeteers. Of course they would be happy it was joyous news after all. Another week would pass as I watched my Planeteers play on the island. I smiled some leaning against the entrance to the crystal chamber and walked out into the sun feeling the warmth on my face as I smiled.

"Planeteers I have great news." I said smiling as they ran over.

"What is it Gaia?" Gi had asked.

"Yeah what's the news we all want to know." Linka replied as I smiled.

"I'm...going to have a baby...actually, twins." I said as the Planeteers looked at me a bit confused as I frowned a bit and looked away.

"A baby?" Kwame asked.

"Twins." I said and gasped as the Planeteers hugged me and I laughed some.

"Gaia that's wonderful your going to be a mother. Wait but how? None of us have even seen you with a man before?" Wheeler asked as I smiled and laughed a bit bringing a hand to my mouth.

"I wished for it, I didn't exactly expect to have twins but I'm happy." I said as the Planeteers hugged me again.

"We're so happy for you Gaia." Linka said as I nodded and watched them go back to their games as I brought my hands to my stomach.

I smiled lightly thinking about my twins as I rubbed my stomach that still had yet to fully grow out. Many thoughts began to run through m head. What kind of mother would I be, what would my children be like? And most of all what would my twins be. Or my so many things to worry about and so much to do. Clothing, baby toys, cribs and the like, my, my, my, so much to worry about. I think I'm becoming a mother already even before my twins are born. "Oh so much to do." I said as I went back inside to begin preparations for my twins rooms and things.

Two months later I smiled as I leaned back rubbing my stomach. I smiled some at the small swell growing where my stomach was. I enjoy watching my stomach grow each day as my children grow inside me. The Planeteers had suggested quite a few things to make sure my twins were alright. About the closet thing we had was the use of Ma-ti's powers. Although I hated to use him in search a way even Ma-ti felt it would be alright, they were after all looking after me and my twins. I smiled some as I looked at Ma-ti and rubbed the side of my belly.

"Do you want to know what they are?" Ma-ti asked.

"Mm mm no I rather wait till they are born." I said smiling as I slowly sat up.

"You should take it easy Gaia carrying twins must be stressful." Gi said.

"Oh I'm alright." I said smiling.

"Here let me help." Kwame said helping me up.

"Thank you but I can't relax I have a planet to watch over, excuse me." I said walking off to the crystal chamber as I stood in front of the screen and watched the world I guarded.

I still had a few more months to go but I was happy and I would be even more happier once my twins are brought into the world, but for now I am happy to just feel my twins growing inside of me, nice warm and safe.

A/N: Short chapter today folks thank you to all of you that reveiw I am so happy you liked the first chapter of my fic, hopefully It'll get better as more reveiws come.


	3. A spirits worry

**Chapter 3: A Spirits worry**

Disclaimer: I do not own captain planet and the Planeteers nor am I making any money off this story. The only thing I own are Gaia's twins.

Sometime within that week I don't remember if it was the middle nor towards the end or even the start of that week for that matter. All I know is that some little things began to change with my body both inside and out. Mainly the questionable thing that Linka and Gi had called mood swings. I naturally hadn't understood the meaning of the term and asked them and was quite surprised at their answer.

"You don't know what mood swings are Gaia?" Gi had asked as I shook my head.

"All women have them at some point in time Gaia, you've never had them?" Linka asked.

Once again I shook my head somewhat confused at this new hormone thing that apparently all women went through even if they weren't pregnant. "What are they exactly?" I inquired as I sat down in the sand and the girls sat by me.

"How to explain it...its kinda like when you go from sad, to angry, to happy, in a string of five seconds or more. And whoever is around at the time kinda has to suffer at the time especially when the woman is angry or wanting attention" Linka said.

"Oh?" I asked curious. "So what happens if a woman is having mood swings when she's not pregnant?" I asked.

"They're deemed bi-polar mostly or have a mental illness." Gi said as I blinked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I guess I didn't know what they were because I've never had them." I said as I looked out at the ocean and brought a hand to my stomach as I looked out at the waves seeing a few dolphins as I smiled some at the tiny babies swimming with the pod as I cried a bit at how cute it was. I don't know why but that seemed to happen a lot when I thought something was cute.

"Gaia?" Linka asked.

"Mmm oh I'm sorry I was watching the dolphins." I said.

"Its alright, come on inside and we can tell you more." Gi said helping me up as we spent the whole day talk about what my body was going through for the next few months. Some of it frightened me and other parts made me think of things I shall not speak of.

"Anyway I think we've about covered most of it." Linka said.

"Which makes me wonder how you girls know so much about a woman being pregnant when you never have been yourself?" I said.

"Family, lots of reading and research." Gi said as I smiled and chuckled a bit. "Go on you two I need to rest, I'm suddenly really tired." I said falling back against my pillows.

"Sleep well Gaia." Linka said as I smiled and waved watching them leave as I slowly fell asleep.

I awoke several hours later nearly screaming as I looked around my little room and panted some bringing my hand to my chest. What was that...a dream, yeah that's what it was, surely it wouldn't happen these two were my miracles. But still, in my dream I had just given birth to my daughters, one alive and well my other...I don't even wish to think of it. I slowly calmed myself as I slid my legs to the floor and stood walking from my room and outside. To my surprise the Planeteers weren't on the beach. I frowned some as I looked around.

"Planeteers?" I called looking around as I knealed down and splashed some water on my face and stood.

"Where could they be? Planeteers where are you?!" I called again soon becoming frightened.

Where were they they wouldn't have gone off without telling me...would they? Of course they wouldn't maybe they were n their huts yeah that's it I'm just being paranoid. They're probably sleeping in their huts. So that is where I went up the steps as I peeked in frowning some not seeing them. I soon became more worried as I rushed from the hut and back onto the beach as I looked out at the ocean seeing their raft as I sighed in relif. They had only gone out rafting and were now returning. I smiled some as I ran into the water helping them pull the raft ashore as I hugged them.

"Gaia what's wrong?" Ma-ti asked sensing my worry.

"I was so worried you weren't here when I woke up. Don't worry me like that." I said frowning.

"Ah sorry Gaia we didn't want to wake you we didn't mean to worry you." Wheeler said as I smiled and nodded.

"Mmm...huh?" I asked running back to the crystal chamber.

"What is it Gaia?" Kwame asked.

"An Eco emergency Planeteers it seems an oil tanker has run aground spilling tons of crude Oil into the oceans." I said as I frowned.

"Planeteers let's go!" Kwame called.

"Becareful." I said as I watched them leave as I followed them out as the wind blew through my hair and I brought my hands to my head as I closed my eyes and looked at the sky. _Spirits protect them. _


	4. Gaia's Selfishness

**Chapter 4:**** Gaia's Selfishness**

A/N: Ok after a long time not updating this. And I'm deeply sorry to those that fell in love with this story but I had to abandon it and all my other stories for a time, for a long, very long Hiatus because I had some major blockage Since Born from nature I've graduated, and I work, and that in itself kills my ideas. But I have the next two days off so hopefully I can get something good out. Thank you once again to those that have reviewed.

Summary: While on their emergency to help the animals and people that suffered from the oil tanker's crashing. The Planeteers told Captain Planet of Gaia's pregnancy. Much to their surprise Captain Planet seemed a bit upset, sad even that Gaia would do such a thing. Why does he feel this way and what will happen when him and Gaia meet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet nor any of the Chatacter's used in this Fic. The only two Characters I own are Gaia's unborn twins.

* * *

With the oil tanker situation under control and taken care of the Planeteers fly back to their island home. Captain Planet flying beside them. A look of sadness and disappointment on his usually bright and cheerful face. The Planeteers also wondering what was going through the hero's mind.

"You know its kind of strange." Wheeler said.

"What do you mean?" Gi asked.

"Well I know Gaia probably wanted to tell Cap herself but we're happy she's pregnant and she's happy as well and we all thought Cap would be just as happy as the rest of us are so why isn't he?" He asked.

"That does seem kind of odd. One would think he'd be happy about such joyful news." Linka said.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out once we get back to the island what's going on." Kwame said seeing the island coming into view.

Meanwhile on Hope Island Gaia sat by a small tide pool playing with a small crab as she smiled seeing it had fallen off a rock and landed upside down as its legs struggled in an attempt to right itself again. Gaia giggled lightly and gently flipped the crab back over seeing it resume its scuttle to where ever it was going. Gaia smiled watching it scuttle off and placed a hand on her belly that was starting to show from her dress. _Four more months left. _Gaia thought as she rubbed small circles around her stomach as her eyes widened a bit at the little squirms she felt.

"Oh you two like that. When are you going to start kicking hmm? Your certainly at that point where you can move your little arms and legs I'm sure. Or are you to shy and waiting to kick for my Planeteers?" She said a calm soothing look soon came over her beautiful mocha features as she hummed rubbing her belly gently.

She wanted her twins to sleep before she turned in for a small nap herself. She was lucky she didn't suffer from what Gi and Linka had dubbed morning sickness. She couldn't imagine going through that process for the first three months of her pregnancy. She had been very blessed indeed. The sounds of the Geo-Cruiser soon alerted her of her Planeteers return as she slowly stood dusting the sand from her dress and felt a cool wind blow past her gently as she smiled and ran a gentle hand over her stomach one last time before she walked off to greet her five teenagers.

To her surprise Captain Planet landed own with the Cruiser as she turned her head to the side and smiled a bit. "Well this is quite a surprise...Did the Planeteers tell you my news? I was hoping to get the chance to tell you myself." I said looking at the man in front of me as he walked over to me putting his hands on my shoulders. Somehow my once happy mood turned to that of worry upon seeing the look on his face. I could only assume the Planeteers had told him. So why did he look so upset? As if I had done something wrong.

"We need to talk Gaia." He said in an almost stern voice. I hadn't done anything wrong why was he so upset? I just nodded some and walked off with him inside the crystal chamber. We went off to the area near the back of the island that overlooked the tide pools I was just sitting by as I placed my hands on the railing and smiled some at the gentle wind.

"So what's the matter? Did they tell you my news?" I asked turning towards him and placed my hands on my stomach, one laying on top of my stomach, the other cradling the underside of my rounded bump and looked down at it.

"They did." He said.

"Are you not happy?" I asked rubbing the underside of my stomach keeping my eyes from him. Somehow I knew where this was going and I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"Why did you do it?" He asked his tone getting lower by the second.

I knew it. I thought he would be happy. I had hoped he would be. I guess I was wrong sadly. My gaze stayed on my stomach as I felt the babies inside me shifting pressing their little backs against my stomach. They wanted attention, little back rubs. But I couldn't bring myself to give them the attention they wanted. Not now. Slowly I began to try to find the words to answer his question, opting for the most simplest.

"I wanted a baby." I said. "Many women have them. I'm allowed to want a child aren't I?" I asked.

"Gaia your the spirit that guards this Planet, watches over it. Nurtures it." He said.

"You need not remind me of my duties." I said rubbing my stomach.

"All of the things on this planet an growing on it are your children." He said.

"They aren't my biological children." I said back growing angry.

"They're still your children." He said.

"So what." I said leaning off the rail.

"Your being selfish." He said

My eyes widened a bit at that statement as I looked at him seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Selfish? I'm being selfish? So its wrong of me to want what everyone else already has? I've watched over this planet for Eons. For decade after decade, millennium after millennium, I've watched children be born into this world. I've watched them be abandoned, abused, by the ones they call mother and father, Loved and cared for by their parents. I've seen the kings and queens of old be born into this world and die, I've seen wars fought over such menial things it either makes me sick to my stomach or it makes me want to laugh. I've seen children born into wars, during wars and after. Don't you think I want what they have?" I said a bit angry myself.

"Your duties don't allow you to have such a thing. You can't have children Gaia" I heard him say and clenched my fist.

Why couldn't I have children? I was allowed to wasn't I? Everyone could have children of their own free will why couldn't I? I deserved to have children as much as the next person did. Didn't I? Why should my duties matter? I've been the very pillar of this Planet since it was born. Wasn't it time for me to gain something after giving so much? Wasn't it? I shook my head bringing my hands to my head. Why couldn't I be happy? I deserved to be happy. I shouldn't be the only one to suffer.

"Gaia." Captain planet frowned.

"Quiet" I said.

"Please you can't do this." Captain Planet said.

"Silence!" I screamed and frowned bringing my hand to my mouth seeing the shocked looked on Captain Planet's face as we stood in silence looking at each other. Once I trusted myself enough to speak again I lowered my hand and placed a gentle hand on my stomach to calm the twins inside me as I looked to the side tears falling from my eyes.

"I am mother to this planet, but I am not a mother myself because I have never bore a child. Can't this spirit that has given so much, seen more than any human has and has lived far longer than anyone be selfish for once and wish she could do what so many women consider a birthright? Can't I be selfish just this once?" I asked.

It was after I said that, that I felt pieces of me begin to shatter begin to fall as I fell to my knees burying my face in my hands as I cried.

I heard Captain Planet disappear. That was all the answering I needed as my tears continued to come my sobs becoming louder. I was sure it was raining all over the world now. Why? Because of my anguish. My pain. My heart felt so broken. My mind so confused. Why wasn't I allowed to be a mother? Why couldn't I be a mother? I wouldn't be like those women that abandoned or didn't care for their child. I would love these two just lie I loved everything on this planet. The Spirits wouldn't have allowed my wish to be granted if they felt I didn't deserve it right? I felt so confused.

I soon felt arms come around me as I gasped feeling Gentle hands on the back of my head.

"You do deserve it Gaia." I heard Ma-ti say as I lay my head against his shoulder. More sobs spilling from my lips. "You deserve every bit of it. We'll be here for you and the babies" I heard him say.

"Thank you..." I said softly feeling tired.

"Ma-ti...can I ask a favor?" I said.

"What's wrong?" I heard him say concerned.

"Let me lay on you like this for a little while I'm really sleepy. The babies aren't kicking yet so you don't have to worry about them moving around." I said softly.

"Sure Gaia." He said as I smiled a bit.

"Thank you Ma-ti." I said softly and slowly went to sleep dreaming about my babies.

**Read and Review Guys and I will try and get the next Chapter up as soon as possible this time before I go back to work heck.**


	5. Baby Names and Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 5: **** Names and Saying Goodbye**

A/N: Thank you guys to those that reviewed I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story. Even if work is going to kill my ideas. This chapter had to be written twice because I didn't like the way it came out the first time. I'm trying not to force ideas cause then the story sucks and I have constant ideas for fanfics coming so I have to type those out and not save them to get rid of block. But enough excuses I'm going to try and put a chapter out between 1-2, 3 weeks if I have to work for a week straight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet or any of the Characters used in this Fic. The only characters I own are Gaia's unborn twins.

* * *

I can't believe its been six months already. Those short few months seemed to just have..flown by. Against Captain Planet's better judgment I am going to have my babies. I wouldn't dream of giving them up for the world. Now I'm not sure if it was his jealousy or if he was trying to warn me of something. This world's Ragnorok wasn't for many years to come. Oh well...But we are on better speaking terms now. I didn't talk to him for weeks on end after our little argument. But now that all of that has passed its okay now. Today was a relaxing day, a rare day for myself and the Planeteers. No villains causing trouble. No nothing. I sat under my favorite palm tree singing to my babies as I rubbed my stomach smiling lightly at the little kicks they were giving me.

They were so active now. My little girls. I don't know if it was the sound of my voice or all the noise the Planteers were making from playing their game but it seemed to get the girls excited. Lately Gi and Linka had been wanting to spend more and more time with me saying that the boys didn't understand a thing about babies. Well minus Ma-ti bless his sweet heart. I hope he never changes...I hope none of my Planeteers change. I leaned back against the tree sighing and sung a soft lullaby. The twins seemed soothed by it and settled into their spots to sleep as I smiled.

"Gaia." I looked up softly humming seeing the girls come over with a few books.

"What are those?" I asked curious shifting my weight off a bit to a more comfortable position.

"Baby name books. You haven't named them yet have you?" Gi asked.

"One of them yes." I said and rubbed my stomach. "My calm one over here that is gentle with me will be named Yocheved." I said rubbing the side of my stomach.

"That's pretty." Linka said as I smiled. "Thank you...I haven't thought of a name for my second girl. I want the name to be perfect and fitting." I said.

"Well there's lots of names in these so maybe you'll find one you like." Linka said.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at the books.

That night I stayed in my room looking through the books searching for a perfect name for my child. A fruitless effort I'd have to say as I sighed some and rubbed my stomach. "Settle down my little one. I will sleep soon." I said closing the book and stood carefully walking out onto the sands listening to the waves crash against the shore.

I don't know why but the noise of the shore seemed to calm my nerves. My once horrific premonition was now replaced by the feeling that something might be wrong with one of my babies. I couldn't put my finger on it. But I knew something was wrong. Ma-ti had said everything looked well with them. But something told me otherwise. Is this feeling what they call mother's instinct I wonder? If it was what was it trying to tell me? I hope my babies are okay. I don't want to lose either of them. I felt tears slid down my cheeks and brought my fingers to my cheeks and wiped them away.

I seemed to be doing that a lot. I suppose it was because of my worry. But this feeling was just something I couldn't shake. Maybe a nice walk was in order. Sleep just wouldn't come to me tonight. All as peaceful and my mind was wide awake. Even my two girls seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

I felt one of the girls roll over and slid over to press her back against my side and smiled a bit as I rubbed my belly.

"Oh you awake to? I hope I didn't wake you....how about we go for a walk hmm?" I said giggling at the thought that I was talking to two life forms that probably couldn't hear me. The girls said they could being I was this far in. I suppose there was some truth to it.

"so where shall we go?" I said and walked to my favorite place on the island.

My babies would love this island as much as I loved it. This was the only place in this world I guarded and watched over where everything seemed peaceful and natural. If plants died it was of natural causes, everything was green, peaceful, healthy. This island would one day belong to my children should I ever pass. Hopefully that won't be for a very long time indeed. I looked into the tide pools seeing a few crabs and little spikey balls moving along the rocks and smiled. "Not often I saw these little guys around. The crabs were common. My little spikey friends tended to be eaten a lot, but it seemed this one survived it seemed.

"Its calming over here which is why I come here to relax a lot. Maybe when you two can walk I'll bring you to here and we can have a little picnic." I said feeling little kicks and giggled. "Oh you like that idea? That's good." I said and walked on.

As I walked around the island I told the girls little things about the island. How we would walk together. Play in the sands telling them my favorite things about the island. I soon came to the huts where the Planeteers slept and leaned against a tree and rubbed my stomach.

"You two will one day fight alongside my Planeteers helping to keep this world safe and beautiful. That is the future I have envisioned for you two. If I don't get that future its okay, as long as you two are healthy. That's all that maters to me." I said smiling I soon walked back to the crystal Chamber and stopped by a tree seeing a turtle come onto the island as I watched her dig.

"So this old mother came back again. It wasn't often sea turtles visited my island but this one had been coming for as long as I can remember. Always in the back of my mind, I wonder, if this will be her last trip here. Lucky enough all the wounds she's sustained over the years have been nothing serious. But I could tell she was old. She swam so slow now as if she was in pain. Maybe this year would be her last clutch of eggs..and I would no longer see her. Before the Planeteers came in my dark days of loneliness, she was the only company I had. I can only pray for her safety each day as she grows older. I watched as she laid her last egg and buried them in the sand resting by them.

This was the end for her indeed. I walked over slowly and knealed down running my fingers gently along her head. "Seems like this is the last time you'll make your journey to this island old friend." I said seeing her lift her head and fin as if waving it off. She knew she had to go sometime. I knew as well. So I stayed with her the night talking to her telling her about my own babies until she closed her eyes and fell into an eternal sleep.

I said a small prayer returning her body to the sea. Though she was a friend her body belonged in the sea. Her body would be food for the sea life that starved for food giving nutrients to the future marine wildlife. While her journey was just ending her eggs lives were just beginning. I would keep them safe until they hatched and maybe one day one of her young would visit the island to lay her eggs here and befriend my children.

Another month would pass as my belly would grow bigger the twins more active inside me. I swore sometimes my stomach couldn't get any bigger than it was and somehow the babies always managed to prove me wrong. Along with my growing stomach, something new. These back pains, and what Linka had called Braxton hicks contractions. By the gods did they hurt. I can't exactly explain what they feel like but it was worse than the feeling I had after I passed out when I wished for these two. Two more months left. I think around this time is when most women are wanting their babies to hurry and come. Whether it was from the excitement or the impending pain they would experience was beyond me. But I wanted them to stay in as long as possible so they can finish growing.

"Gaia." I heard Wheeler say and looked up a blanket I was making for my girls.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were in a daze." Kwame said.

"I'm sorry I tend to do that a lot now. I was just thinking." I said and smiled putting a hand on my stomach as I held my hand out. "Come feel they're kicking." I smiled as the Planeteers gathered around feeling my stomach as I smiled feeling my girls kicks and movements.

"They're awfully excited." Ma-ti said.

"I guess they like the attention.." I said and winced at a strong kick. "Mmm...not so hard sweetie..easy." I said.

"Which one was that?" Kwame asked as I shook my head.

"Yocheved's gentle her sister's excited." I said and smiled.

"Have they turned around yet?" Linka asked. "One of them has not sure which one it is though because I feel one of them kicking at my ribs at night." A small chuckle came from my mouth as I leaned back sighing a bit.

"You excited about them coming?" Gi asked.

"Yes and I'm dreading the labor. If these false ones are this bad I can't imagine what the real ones are like." I said.

"We'll be here for you Gaia." Kwame said as I smiled. "Thank you Planeteers." I said.

"So have you decided on a name for your second child?" Gi asked as I smiled.

"Isis." I said.

"After the Egyptian Goddess?" Kwame asked.

"Mmm." I said nodding. "I want them to have meaningful names. Yocheved, and Isis." I said.

"Those are pretty names." Wheeler said as I smiled.

"Thank you...." She said and stood wincing a bit. "Making it hard for me to get up now." I said. "I'm going to go rest for a while." I said seeing the Planeteers nod. "Wake me up in about five hours." I said and walked off.

"Why Five hours?" Linka asked.

"Because I'm sleeping longer and longer as the days go by. If I don't wake up at certain intervals the next time I see you Planteers will either be ten years from now or when your dead and its time for me to find new Planeteers." I said.

"Its time for your long sleep again?" Ma-ti asked.

"Just about. Being with you guys all this time is the longest I've been awake and I don't intend to have another long sleep until you all leave me." I said and frowned.

"You go rest Gaia. You do look tired. We'll wake you up if anything happens." Wheeler said as I smiled and went to my room to sleep.

* * *

Note: Because I know this will confuse a lot of people. When Captain Planet first aired it showed Gaia waking up from her I think it was hundred year sleep or ten year sleep. Anyway to her that time is a short nap and like the animals bunk down for Winter and sleep Gaia sleeps for insanely long amounts of time hence her telling the Planeteers to wake her in five hours. Because the longer she sleeps the more the chance she's bound to fall into her sleep and not wake up for another 10 or 100 years and one would figure the Planeteers have been her source of happiness along with her twins, I guess one can say, so she naturally wants to avoid that long sleep as much as possible to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy and time with the Planeteers, thus when the Planeteers die and she feels the twins will be fine on their own she was sleep again.

Note 2: Yocheved I think is a very pretty name being that it is the name of Moses's mother am I spelling it right? I was watching the Prince of Egypt the other night, clips from youtube and they spelled her name this way for the parts she sung. Because my spell check is a butt with me.


	6. Welcome Yocheved and Isis

**Chapter 6:**** Welcome Yocheved and Isis**

A/N: Whoo as promised I would get chapters up within three weeks at the most. I know its a day late XP Forgive me but I had planned to work on this chapter when I got home from work but another worker called out and I volunteered to work for her. Its baby time! Please pardon the crappiness of the birth and labor I'll revise it when my brain is functioning. And I don''t think I did this in the last chapter but thank you to whoever suggested the Ragnarok theory about Gaia's twins representing the end of the world I'll take that theory and use it for something similar of an idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet nor Any of the characters used in this fic. The only characters I own are Yocheved and Isis, Gaia's twin girls born from her wish.

* * *

Labor...how to explain it? I don't think here exists a word in all the languages of this planet that I watch over that can put an exact definition on that term, let alone say exactly what its like. I think it had started sometime the night before. I wasn't in a lot...well I was in pain but it wasn't to the point where I wanted someone to kill me. It just plain made me miserable. It was hard to find a comfortable position with the constant tightening and relaxing of my muscles and the feeling of my two girls moving down to the lower part of my body. Gods did that hurt. One of them was going to be big I could feel it. What little comfort laying on my side had done was now gone. Laying on my other side helped a bit but it didn't help with the pain I had in my hips.

I had a fairly small frame to begin with not skin and bones mind you. But an in general small frame. Now I see why women that had wide hips had an easier...somewhat easier time of having children. I won't lie. Having a child no matter what species you are isn't an easy task. Less you were a reptile. Just pop an egg out and slither away to carry on with your business. I sighed some rolling onto my back and carefully sat up counting the minutes in my head until the next contraction came. If I was lucky I could find one of the Planeteers to help. They had been popping in and out the past few hours giving me comfort and support. I wanted to be alone though for a while to rest. Needless to say, that was a little less than fruitful. I think I managed about an hour or two of sleep before I decided to go for a walk and then return to my room.

Walking did help which was why I was walking around again rubbing my stomach to try and ease the excited babies inside of me that were due to enter this world at any moment. I just hoped they would arrive safely. I knew they would be welcomed with open arms. Just going through all this was making me a little...oh what's the word...irritated? Yes I think that was the word. Irritated. I just wanted them to be out so I could hold them and put my nine months of worries to rest and so this pain could be over..

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I mentally scolded myself. I worry to much. But being a mother one has to worry right? I ran my fingers through my hair feeling the light tendrils of another contraction come That's how they were for the time being they started off light and then became stronger as the minutes passed until they started to melt away. However my body had other things in mind because this contraction got strong really quickly as I reached for the wall to lean against it as I leaned over a deep moan escaping my mouth as I breathed though my nose trying to get through the terrible pain racking my body.

"Gods." I frowned closing my eyes tightly.

"Gaia!" I heard Kawame said.

"Come here." I said seeing him run over as I wrapped my arms around his neck clenching at the fabric of his jacket. I couldn't risk holding his hand and breaking it. I'd feel terrible doing that.

"Breathe Gaia." Kwame said as I lay my head against his shoulder just seeking the comfort of another person.

"Hurts." I cried frowning.

"It'll be aright Gaia. We're all here for you." Kwame said as I nodded, slowly breathing though the pain until it melted away into a dull ache.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes....for now...I feel so weak." I said.

"Stay with me Gaia...Come on." He said helping me walk around the Crystal palace.

Some hours would pass and the girls had come to offer their support along with the other Planeteers as they gathered around me as I went through another painful contraction sitting in my room on my bed. Gi and Linka behind me rubbing my shoulders as I leaned against Kawame. Wheeler and Ma-ti had gone to get towels and some other things as I slowly leaned back.

"You ok?" Gi asked.

"Mmm mm." I moaned shaking my head.

"Here lean against me." Linka said as I nodded leaning back against her.

"That feels a little better." I said breathing slowly.

"Your almost there Gaia." Gi said and stroked my hair as I smiled softly.

"Thank you Planeteers for staying with me." I said and winced.

"You ok?" Kawame said.

"I will be after these two are born." I said breathing.

"Another one coming?" Kwame asked.

"They're nearly on top of each other now." I cried

It wasn't to long after that contraction came and gone that I felt the strong urge to push. The boys had been ushered out the room, leaving myself Gi and Linka. Linka was behind me since I had been laying against her as Gi helped to deliver the babies. After nearly six hours of pushing I held both girls in my arms wrapped in little purple blankets. They were so tiny. I swear they each had to weigh no more than three or four pounds. The Planeteers assured me though that it was normal for twins to be so low weight. Five pounds I can understand but three or four was a little worrisome. But Ma-ti assured me they would be okay. They were beautiful girls. They had my skin tone and black hair. Just as they were in the womb Yocheved slept peacefully in my arms moving her little hands and feet every few seconds as if she was dreaming. Isis on the other hand was interested in the people that were bigger than her as she made little noises and I smiled tapping her nose.

Two weeks later, I lay in my sitting room that had been turned into the girls Nursery as I played with them on their play mat. Both girls had their eyes open by now. Yocheved took a while longer showing me and the Planeteers her pretty eyes. Even though they were two weeks old they were already displaying their own unique personalities. Yocheved was quiet very rarely cried, loved to be held and tended to keep to herself. Yocheved had a darker shade of purple in her eyes while mine where a gentle violet. Like a plum purple going towards the shade of purple before it hit black. Something about her eyes bothered me though, like there was something mysterious about them. Then again they were only two weeks old so they couldn't see me fully unless I was nose to nose with them. So I'd have to wait a month or two when they had full use of their eyes. I could already see a man falling for her unique dark eyes. Then again they may lighten up as she ages. I guess I would just have to wait and see. Yocheved was also a little less physical than her sister while as Isis liked to kick and wave her arms, Yocheved liked to be cuddled and cling and only really kicked her feet when she sleeps or when I sing to them to put them to bed. She was my small Lady. Kind,Gentle, Elegant in a baby type way.

Isis...now Isis was a different story. She's a happy little baby very excitable even at such a young age, and already likes to rebel against her mommy. She doesn't seem to like to sleep much and is the one that keeps me and the Planeteers up at nights because she wants attention or to be fed, or have her diaper change. She cries for every little thing. Even if its her paci. Yes I allow them to have Pacifiers. Thankfully Yocheved would rather have her thumb to suck on. In my opinion its easier to ween a child off its thumb. Why? I'm not sure really. To me its just easier to ween a baby off its thumb, because all you have to tell them when they learn to speak you speak better without it in your mouth. Silly reason I know. But a four year old sucking on a pacifier seems a bit odd to me but who am I to judge. Anyway....Isis has bright lilac well I don't know whether to describe them as lilac or lavender colored at this point. They're more of a cross between a Lavender and an orchid purple. She like her sister had a head full of black hair that curled in the typical soft baby curls. I smiled kissing them both making little noises at them and smiled moving their little legs with the utmost care.

I heard footsteps and smiled looking up. "Welcome back." I said seeing the Planeteers had returned from another eco emergency.

Lately the villans had been getting restless and are fighting harder than ever to try and defeat my Planeteers. But with my body feeling weak from the birth I can't grant them stronger powers. That made me think of Captain Planet. He hadn't seen my twins yet. In a way that was good because he didn't have anything to complain about the world ending but on the other hand I want him to meet them my two angels. I gave them both kisses and picked up Yocheved as Ma-ti knealed down and took Isis as the Planeteers took their turn holding her and playing with her while I put Yocheved to bed for her nap. I soon came back for Isis and smiled seeing her asleep in Linka's arms and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh she falls asleep for you guys." I said chuckling and knealed down carefully picking Isis up and nuzzled her. "My sweet little angels." I said and put her in her crib next to her sister as I sat by the window and yawned lightly before going to sleep.


End file.
